


On Our Own

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo University Series [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, mention of Matteo's dad, mention of medical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: “I want to be with you, too, but someone has to be practical...it means if we get into a fight I don’t just go home or you don’t just go home like we do now. It means we’ll be together all the time."----Matteo and David discuss moving in together. David wants Matteo to be clear on exactly what that means. Can be read on its own.





	On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of medical needles. David wants to be clear on what it means to live with him. Matteo does too.

Matteo nervously wrung his hands together, pacing slightly in the kitchen. His feet thumped against the tiled floor. It was driving David slightly nuts to hear it. 

“Babe, come sit down,” David called out from his spot on the couch. 

“Do you need anything?” Matteo opened the fridge, only to shut it again. 

“For you to stop pacing,” David called back. 

Matteo scratches his cheek absentmindedly. “How do you know I’m not cooking?”

“Because I can hear you pacing. Now come, sit.”

Matteo nodded to himself. He wanted a beer but had drank the last one the night before. And he had forgotten to go to the store earlier and buy some more.

Walking into the room, he nervously sat in a chair opposite David. He let his knee bounce lightly, biting his thumbnail. 

“What?” David set down his sketchbook next to him. 

“Hmm?” Matteo ran a his free hand through his hair. 

“What is up with you? You’re acting really nervous.” David pointed out, reaching out to touch Matteo’s hand, only to have him jump back as if he’d been electrocuted. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Matteo lowered his hand from his mouth. “I...I have something to tell you. I didn’t want to tell you before in case it didn’t happen. But it did, so I guess...”

“Matteo, what is it?” 

“I, umm, well...” Matteo pulled a wrinkled paper from his pocket, shoving it into David’s hands, “Here.”

Confused, David slowly unfolded the paper and begin to read. A smile forming on his face. “Is this for real?”

“Yeah,” Matteo blushed. 

“But...I don’t understand,” David looked over the paper again, “This is a lease agreement.” 

Matteo rubbed the back of his neck, “I spoke with them yesterday. But if you don’t want to, it’s cool.”

“Tell me what this means. What you want it to mean,” David asked, keeping his excitement at bay. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay,” David stumbled over his words. “I love you and...and I want us to live together. In our own place. With our own things. I spoke with this landlord who is willing to rent us a one bedroom. I mean, it’s still in Moabit, but it’d be ours.”

“What about Hans?” David asked. 

Matteo reached for David’s hand, “He’s the one who found the place. It’s about a block from here. So close enough for us to walk back and hangout.”

“And your room?”

“Jonas,” Matteo related. “He wants to move out of his parents now that he’s starting university, and Hans is cutting him the same deal on rent as me as long as he makes them pancakes every other Sunday.”

“Are we ready for this?” David asked, “We’ve been together less than a year.”

Matteo shrugged, “I just want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you, too, but someone has to be practical. I mean, babe, this is a huge step,” David took Matteo’s hand into his, “It means if we get into a fight I don’t just go home or you don’t just go home like we do now. It means we’ll be together all the time.”

Matteo nodded.

David let go of Matteo’s hand and reached up, cupping Matteo’s cheek and forcing the boy to look at him. “It means my hormones will be in the fridge, my needles and meds in the bathroom. Are you ready for that?”

“Are you ready for that?” Matteo asked. 

David smiled, “I am.”

“I am, too.” Matteo nuzzled David’s hand, “You’ll see all my shit too. All the stuff I try to hide from you so you won’t think I’m a total jackass.”

David snickered, “I think we’re way beyond that, especially after you puked all over me that one night in Amsterdam.”

“Hey! I didn’t know the drink was that strong.” Matteo tried to defend. “But I’m talking about all the shit with my parents. The weed. Sometimes...sometimes I just kind of shut down when things get to be...too much, I guess. My mother thought I might’ve been autistic or had a mental illness when I was little, but the doctor said I wasn’t and I didn’t.”

David nodded, “if you can live with me giving myself shots every week, I can live with you occasionally getting high and needing time away from reality.” David paused, “What about the rent? Neither of us have a job right now.”

“My dad pays my rent. He pretends like the money somehow makes up for running away and in return if I don’t make any trouble for him, I can afford to live,” Matteo shrugged. 

David nods, “Schatz...” He rubs Matteo’s arm sympathetically. 

“It’s fine,” Matteo shrugs. 

David waits a few more seconds, “I have some savings and I know my godmother and Laura have set up a bank account for me for university and related stuff.”

“So, are we really doing this? Are we really going to live together?” Matteo asked, hope and excitement in his voice. 

David smiled, getting lost in the thought of him and Matteo living together. “When can we move in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Schatz: according to research it doesn't really have an English equivalent, the closest being "sweetheart." German readers, please correct me if I'm wrong!


End file.
